


Poison

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dark!fic, emotional masochism, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s poison. Everything they do. Everything they are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

It’s poison.

 

Everything they do. Everything they are.

 

Black cloaks fall to the floor with a slithering, rustling hiss like a poisonous snake writhing through the grass in search of prey.

 

It’s venom.

 

The way they kiss. The way they touch

 

Severus’ tongue tracing the outline of the Dark Mark on Lucius’ shoulder, drinking in the venom. Lucius’ long fingers combing through Severus’ limp black hair, letting the strands spill over milk-white skin like ink from an inkwell.

 

It’s toxic.

 

The words they speak in hissed groans of pleasure, pain, rage, desire, hatred and love. All emotions burned until there is nothing left but black, dead ashes scattered through the deserts their souls have become.

 

It’s deadly.

 

The first time Lucius slams into him, Severus bleeds. In the half-dark of the room the blood looks black instead of crimson. Lucius fucks him until he screams. Yet Severus still begs for more because Lucius is like a drug.

 

Severus is addicted. Addicted to the savage agony of humiliation when Lucius forces him to his knees and Severus finds his mouth full of erect cock. He sucks with simultaneous disgust and desire. He wants all of Lucius, his very essence. Severus swallows the salty cum without complaint, savoring the feeling of having Lucius’ poison within him. Torturing him.

 

Saving him.

 

As for Lucius – his control is absolute and he knows it. Fuck his marriage. It doesn’t come close to this. This is the true form of desire. When Severus lies naked and exposed in front of him, his erection already topped with oozing pre-cum, there is no toxin, no hallucinogen that could replace the picture.

 

It’s poison.

 

They are both drowning in themselves, in each other. In lust. The lust for pain and for lies. For the addicting poison that flows between them, binding them to each other.

 

Because Lucius needs to own and Severus needs to be owned. They can’t stand each other for the pain they inflict on each others lives, the perversion. But they love each other for the perfect, entrancing picture the other makes.

 

Because this is the poison that doesn’t let go until it is drunk to the fullest and its victim lies dead with his cock hanging limp and his heart ripped out.

 

The poison of unforgivable desire.

 


End file.
